DragonBall Z: Rise of the Majins
by SonJake21
Summary: Have you ever been in a situation when you had to choose between fight and flight? Doing what's right or wrong? Good and evil? Friend and foe? I didn't have a chance to choose. My mind was made up for me. I can't change my mind. Not on my own. Not anymore. My mind is no longer my own. A/U
1. Introduction

I'm finally trying to make time to finish my first story. I started it quite a while ago and was full of ideas, but I didn't have the time or motivation to finish it. I've learned a lot in the meantime and I think I'm ready to give it another shot. This is going to be much different than what I started with, it's more of a total reboot than a continuation, but that's a good thing. I just want everyone who followed my story to know that I'm still here. I'm hoping that I can set up an update schedule but unfortunately it's not that easy. At the very least I will try to update once a month. I'm still throwing around a few ideas but I know what I want to do with this story. I'll try to have the first chapter up on my birthday, which is the 7th of December.

This is just to give you guys an idea of what's going to happen in this story.

Majin Gohan 2.0

The great war to come...

It's been eleven years since Babidi took over. Eleven extremely long years. We had to go into hiding. At first we thought we could contain the situation... We were wrong. Earth's Special Forces fought valiantly, but it wasn't enough. They pushed themselves past their limits, pushed through every barrier, only to be swatted like flies.

Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi and even Yajirobe gave their lives to save the Earth. Their sacrifices will never be forgotten. If it wasn't for them, none of us would be here today. They gave us the time we needed to escape the Earth. Goku and Vegeta refused to just leave the planet. No-one knows what happened to them... All we can do is hope that they survived the explosion.

You're probably wondering who I am, huh? My name is Goten, one of the few survivors. After seven years of running and hiding, we finally found a planet we could call home. Babidi's forces had already passed it. We would be safe.

For the past Four years we've been training, preparing, for the day that they would find us again. That day has finally come. Me, my friend Trunks and a few new friends are all that stands between Babidi, and universal control. But we will never lose hope. We have a plan after all.

Now we make our final stand on our new home planet. A planet called Namek. Most of you will know about it. It is our new home, they want to take it. We won't let that happen...


	2. Prologue

Just a bit of history. The first official chapter comes out on December 7.

Age 767

After the battle with Cell, Goku decided to stay in the Otherworld so that the Earth would be safe. Not long after, an evil space pirate named Bojack and his crew attacked the Earth. Even with the combined efforts of Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta, they still couldn't defeat Bojack. Goku broke the Otherworld rules and teleported to Earth to rescue his son. With encouragement from his father, Gohan unleashed his power and defeated Bojack. After the battle the Z-Fighters decided that it would be best for Goku to return to the world of the living. After weeks of convincing, Goku finally decided to give in and come back. This was also the year that Goten was born.

Age 769

Gohan decided that he wanted to go to school like a normal boy so, with a lot of help from his father and Bulma, they convinced Chi-Chi to let him go to a real school. Orange Star High. But, there were conditions. He had to get excellent grades, make new friends and not show anyone his power. The first few weeks went well, he excelled in class and made a few friends. One in particular was very interested in him. Too interested. Her name was Videl Satan. The daughter of the man who took credit for defeating Cell. Oh joy. One afternoon while on his way home, Gohan heard a commotion down in the city. It was a bank robbery. Gohan decided to be a good guy and help. What he didn't expect though, was that Videl Satan would be there. Let's just say that he had a very interesting week. They became close friends and crime fighters at the same time.

Age 771

Vegeta and Goku would never admit it, but they were actually becoming friends. Sort of. They trained together every week. They argued every week. They beat each other to a pulp every week. Rinse and repeat. But, they weren't enemies anymore. Goku was trying to balance training and being a good husband and father. Chi-Chi was used to him not always being there for her, but Goten was a boy of four and Gohan was hoping that he could train with his father. Goku tried his best to train and spend time with both of his boys, but Gohan could see the favouritism. Or so he thought. Goku spent most of his time at home playing with Goten. Gohan resorted to training by himself.

Age 772

Goten and Trunks were real little prodigies. And troublemakers. First Trunks became the youngest ever Super Saiyan, only to have Goten take the title from him not long after. Needless to say, Vegeta was not happy. Goku was ecstatic. Gohan? He didn't know what to feel. He trained much harder than them and yet he didn't get any stronger. He went through so much in his life, and still, his little brother was already a Super Saiyan. He should have been happy for the kid. He wasn't. He was starting to hear voices telling him how he could get stronger. He ignored them. He hated their suggestions.

Age 773

Goku was becoming stronger. Vegeta was becoming stronger. Both Goten and Trunks are already Super Saiyans. Gohan felt as if he'd hit a wall. Goku offered to train him, but Gohan refused. It was too late for his father to start taking so much of an interest in his training now. Don't get me wrong, Goku and Gohan had a good relationship at home, Gohan helped around the house and he helped out with Goten as well. He did well until he was on his own. That's when the voices bothered him the most... Or should I say voice. Videl was the only one keeping him sane. She was very supportive

Age 774

Life was good for everyone, Goku spent more time with his family than ever. Even Vegeta sometimes spent some time with his family. Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. They finally had the peace that they've always fought for. Krillen and Eighteen were enjoying their time on Master Roshi's island with their daughter Marron. The old man himself was just enjoying the company. Tien and Chiaotzu were always training somewhere. Yamcha... Yamcha was just being Yamcha. Oolong and Puar were mostly living at Capsule Corp. Everything was going well. Until May 15. That was the day that changed the world forever...


	3. Chapter 1: The beginning

**This is the very first chapter of my new story. It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but I had a lot going on for me this week. The next one will be a bit longer.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Dragon Ball or any of it's characters, I do however own this story.**

 _ **Enjoy:**_

May 2nd, Age 774, 11:56AM, Mount Paozu.

"Goku, Gohan, Goten! It's almost lunch time!" That was the voice of Goku's loving wife Chi-Chi. Goku and his two sons were supposed to be out picking fresh apples, but instead they decided to go swimming in a nearby lake. The water was a beautiful clear blue, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, there were huge fish and best of all, it was a very secluded area with plenty of trees and bushes around. They could finally enjoy some quiet family time. They played some games, tried to see who could catch the biggest fish, took a nap and went back to just relaxing in the water for a while. For the record, Goten caught the biggest fish.

"Come on boys, we'd better go get those apples, otherwise your mom won't give us any lunch." Goku jumped out of the lake to get his clothes from a nearby bush. He was so relaxed that he hadn't even noticed that Gohan wasn't there anymore.

"Can we race? We haven't had a race in a while! Can we? Can we?!" Yelled Goten as he followed on his father's heels.

"Wait for me guys!" Gohan came jogging towards them with a basket full of apples. "Where are we racing?"

"Well, we were gonna race to the apple tree, but I guess we can take a run around the mountain!" Goku put his boots on and started walking towards his eldest son. "Need some help carrying those?"

"No thanks, I can handle a few apples." Goku nodded and lined up with Gohan and Goten.

"Ready boys? Three... Two... One... GO!" They shoot forward towards their home, none of them wanting to be last. Gohan had the advantage when it came to speed, but with his load of apples slowing him down his father and little brother started passing him. Goten, not wanting to lose, tried to trip his father but Goku dodged him and took the lead. "Come on Goten, don't cheat!" They were dodging rocks, trees and all kinds of animals, even some dinosaurs. Gohan would usually have the advantage in speed but with his basket of apples, he had to slow down slightly. But it was enough to lose his advantage. Gohan saw that they were already closing in on their home so he decided to go all out... And cheat a little.

"Dad, catch!" Gohan threw the basket at his father and Goku had to slow down to catch it, That gave Gohan the gap he needed to catch up to Goten and pass him. Goku and Goten were doing all they could, but Gohan had the edge. "Yeah, I won!"

"Gohan, you cheated!" Goten tried to look mad but he was actually just happy that they could have some fun again. Since Gohan started acting so strange they haven't really been hanging out together. Goten tried to act like everything was normal but it was getting more difficult every day. Gohan hasn't been spending much time at home lately, he's usually either training or with Videl. He acted normal whenever he was at home but Goten and Goku could feel that something was wrong. When Goku tried talking to him, Gohan avoided his questions and eventually exploded into Super Saiyan and left. Goku let him have his space. They didn't see him for weeks. When he came back Goku could feel a darkness in his energy, but he didn't want to risk Gohan taking off again, so he let it go. He would try to figure it out. Until then, he would just have to watch Gohan closely.

"Sorry squirt, I was just smarter this time." Gohan messed up Goten's hair a bit.

"Boys, lunch is ready!" That was all the Son boys needed to hear before rushing into their home.

May 2nd, Age 774, 4:37PM, Capsule Corp.

"Kaaaaa... Meeeee... Haaaaaaaa... Meeeee..."

"Galick Gun!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The two blasts collided in a mighty explosion. Vegeta and Goku have been sparring for the past hour and Bulma was feeling proud of herself for building their new and improved gravity room. It was nothing fancy, just white floors, white walls, and a special roof that could simulate the weather conditions outside. It was currently raining. It was fifteen metres under the ground, the size of two football fields next to each other and virtually indestructible.. Unless you put two Super Saiyans 2's inside at the same time. And especially if those two are the strongest fighters on the planet.

As soon as the blasts connected, the walls started giving in. But neither men would give in, they were too focused on seeing who was stronger. They were seemingly evenly matched, but after a minute or so of struggling, one of the blasts started overpowering the other...

"Goku, Vegeta! Cut it out, you're gonna destroy the whole planet if you keep this up!" At the sound of Bulma's screech over the radio, both men lost focus and the two blasts detonated against each other, shaking the planet. There was a huge hole where the gravity room used to be. At least she built it outside the city.

Goku and Vegeta were lying in the crater, taking a breather. They couldn't believe that they couldn't see who won. Vegeta has mellowed out a bit lately, but that didn't mean that he didn't still want to be stronger than his rival. He had worked hard since Goku came back to life, but he didn't know if it was enough. They both reached Super Saiyan 2 about a few years ago and they were still getting used to all the extra power. Goku thought he could master Super Saiyan 2 the way he had with Super Saiyan, but he couldn't stay in the new form for too long. It took too much energy to sustain it. At first Vegeta was going to surprise Goku with the new form and finally prove that he was stronger, but Goku revealed that he had achieved it as well. Vegeta wasn't happy. At all. They've been trying to settle who was the strongest, but so far they were evenly matched.

"Well, that was fun." Goku started getting up from the rubble.

"Shut up Kakarot! I was so close to beating you! If it wasn't for that woman..." Vegeta wasn't a very happy camper, he got up too so that they could start heading back to Capsule Corp.

"Come on Vegeta, lighten up. We're pretty even, I don't think either of us would've won that." They just set down in the garden behind Capsule Corp. Neither of them noticing the beauty of the garden.

"Next time you won't be so lucky, clown. I will defeat you. A low level like you will never be stronger than the Prince of all SAI..."

"VEGETA! I told you not to go all out in the gravity room. Do you even know how long it took me to make that thing? Of course you don't! This whole family man thing lasted longer than I thought it would, but it looks like you're finally giving up!" Vegeta didn't like being interrupted, and he certainly didn't like being talked to like that in front of his rival.

"Lighten up Bulma, we didn't plan on blowing it up. We're really sorry, we won't do it again." And Vegeta really, really didn't like it that his rival apologised for him.

"I don't need your help, Kakarot! I will not allow you and this woman to humiliate me like this!"

"Calm down Vegeta, why are you acting like this? You've been almost nice for years now, what's changed?" Bulma tried approaching Vegeta but he pulled away slightly. Goku was on high alert, waiting for Vegeta to snap.

"I'm going to bed. Get out of my house Kakarot." With that Vegeta stomped off to one of the guest rooms.

"Come on Vegeta, don't be like that." Goku started walking after Vegeta, but Bulma stopped him.

"Let him go Goku, he needs some time to cool off."

"I don't understand, we were just starting to get along, and now this." Goku could feel the same darkness in Vegeta's energy that he felt in Gohan's. He just wished that he could figure out what it was. "I guess I should head home then."

"That would be best. I'll let you know when he's calmed down. Tell Chi-Chi and the boys I said hi." Bulma gave Goku a quick hug and Goku waved goodbye. This was a very strange day.

May 2nd, Age 774, 7:34PM, Mount Paozu.

All was well at the Son home, they ate dinner, talked a little bit and decided to go to bed early. Gohan couldn't sleep though. Something in his head was keeping him awake. It was the annoying voice again, stuffing his head with horrible thoughts. He decided to go for a walk to try and clear his head. He ended up at the same lake that they were swimming in earlier. He could remember when Goku taught him to swim in it. He almost drowned a few times, but his father was always there to help him. He could remember catching his first fish in the same lake, it was twice his size. He could remember all the picnics they had at the lake. Everything changed when Raditz showed up, Goku was always busy trying to save everyone. It's not like he had any choice, Gohan just wished that he could have spent more time with his father. He never had the opportunity to experience a normal childhood. He was forced to fight Cell when he was just a child, but he was fine with that. At least he got to spend time with his dad. Now, with Goten there, he feels like Goku doesn't even pay much attention to him.

"Let the rage take over Gohan, it's the only way you'll ever catch up to any of them!" There goes the voice again.

"Get out of my head..." Gohan was too frustrated to really say more, no matter what he says, the voice won't go away. Gohan felt the energy of his mentor approaching. He hadn't seen Piccolo in a while.

"Hey Piccolo." Piccolo touched down next to Gohan on the grass and nodded.

"Gohan." Usually silence would be uncomfortable, not for Piccolo though. It was just how he was. Silent, but wise. Gohan could still remember Piccolo's transition from demon to friend. It took a while, but it was a welcome change.

"How have you been?" Gohan asked to break the silence.

"Good, you?" Piccolo wasn't really the best conversationalist.

"I'm fine, thanks." Silence... This time it was a bit uncomfortable for Gohan.

"Are you here for any particular reason?" Gohan couldn't figure out why Piccolo would be paying him a visit at this time of night. He hasn't been around their house in months.

"I just wanted to check in and see if you were all doing well. There's something strange going on, I keep sensing evil power levels, but they always disappear before I can find them. I sensed the same power level around this area as well a few times. Didn't you notice anything strange?"

"No, not at all. I haven't been around much lately, I've been training. I'll probably stay here for a while this time. I'll let you know if I notice something strange."

"Alright Gohan, just be careful."

"Don't worry Piccolo, I will. Goodnight." Piccolo nodded and started flying back to the Lookout.

"I can give you the power you've always dreamed of, Gohan. Just give in to all the rage."

"Just leave me alone. I don't need anyone's help."

"Just give in!"

"Never..."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 2: Happy Times

_**Here is the second official chapter of my story. It's also a bit slow. But the first few chapters are just a setup for the rest of the story. It is going to start picking up the pace soon. It took me 3 days to write this chapter in total, my laptop kept deleting the file. The next chapter will be longer, and it will be up sooner.**_

 **CGG: Sorry for the confusion. The first one is just a little look into the future of my story. The second one is a look into the past. The third is actually the first chapter, it's where the story starts. Hope this clears things up. And I am considering doing some later chapters in first person, we'll see though.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Dragon Ball or any of it's characters, I do however, own this story.**

 _ **Enjoy:**_

May 3rd, Age 774, 5:49AM, Babidi's Secret Hideout.

"How many fighters do we have now, Dabura?" The annoying little creature is called Babidi, the source of many headaches.

"Over nine thousand, master." The big red one is called Dabura, the Demon King. He's currently one of the little bug's slaves.

"It's almost time. We just need that kid and Vegeta, then I'll be unstoppable!" Babidi had the perfect plan. Step 1: Create an army of slaves. Step 2: Take control of two of the strongest fighters on Earth. Step 3: Take over earth. Step 4: … He hadn't really planned much more than that. He could always improvise.

"It won't be easy to take over the two Saiyans, they might be too powerful." Dabura mostly just wanted to remain the strongest in their army.

"They both have anger and hatred in them, it won't be a problem." Babidi could feel both Gohan and Vegeta's energy, they would break eventually. They all do. Vegeta's mind was much stronger than Gohan's. Vegeta has been fighting back the whole time. It wouldn't last long.

May 3rd, Age 774, 8:22AM, Capsule Corp.

It was another lovely day at the Brief residence, the weather was perfect for just relaxing in the indoor garden, which is what Bulma was doing. Trunks was playing with his mountain of toys in his room. Bulma's parents decided to go on vacation. And Vegeta decided that he would continue his training. Shocker.

At least he was happy. He finally caught up to Goku. He suspected that he might even be slightly stronger now. He also suspected that Goku was hiding something. He just had to figure out what. Both of them reached the second level of Super Saiyan, but he could feel that there was something more than that. Even more power. If there is another form beyond Super Saiyan 2, he would find it.

He was mostly content with his life on Earth. He would enjoy it more if he knew who was the strongest between him and Goku. But they still had a lot of time to settle that. Apart from that, he was pretty happy. In a Vegeta kind of way. He would probably never admit it, but he was proud of his son. When he was Trunks' age there were only stories about the Legendary Super Saiyan. Now his son has reached the legendary transformation. He sometimes even took some time to train his son. The boy was still fairly weak compared to his father, but he was still young. He still had time to catch up.

The only thing that he still wanted was to be the best. The strongest. All in good time, he just had to be patient. His time will come one day. He will take his place as the most powerful force in the universe. He just had to wait.

"The Prince of all Saiyans will rise again."

"I could help you with that Vegeta, just surrender yourself to me." That annoying voice just wouldn't give up.

"I don't need help to become the strongest." Vegeta could easily drown him out with some intense training.

May 3rd, Age 774, 9:53AM, Mount Paozu.

Gohan decided to invite Videl over for lunch. She hasn't been at his home in almost a year. It's not that she didn't like visiting his family, she just felt a little uncomfortable spending time with them now that they sort of started dating. Gohan decided to keep it a secret from his family. He knew his mother would freak out about it and scare Videl with her talk of grand-babies. He wanted to save her the embarrassment.

"Gohan, let's go for a swim. Or we could at least fly around for a while. I'm bored." They were doing one of the things that Videl hated most. Homework.

"Come on Videl, just hang in there. I'm almost done, then we can go for a swim." Gohan couldn't understand how Videl did so well in school without studying.

"We've been studying since I got here, let's just take a little break." She just refused to give up. Gohan was used to it though, she's been like that ever since they met.

"Fine, let's go to the lake. I'll try to finish my homework before school tomorrow." Gohan hated doing his homework last minute. But he did agree that they needed a break.

The two took off towards the lake at incredible speed. Incredible for Videl anyway. It was more like a light jog for Gohan. But still, he enjoyed it. Just running through the forest, dodging trees and rocks. He thought back to when Piccolo left him alone in the wilderness for six months. At first he was afraid, he couldn't handle being alone. He wanted to get back home to his mom. When he finally reached his home, he realized that his training was necessary, he even started to enjoy it eventually.

After their little "race", they reached the lake. It's where Gohan and his dad used to play when he was a little kid. It's where him, his dad and Krillin hung out just before they had to face Cell. He could even remember teaching Goten to swim in it. Back when things were simpler. Those were the days.

"Come on Gohan, last one in has to make lunch!" And with that, the two leaped into the crystal blue water. It was a good day. They swam for a while, went flying, ate lunch and then Chi-Chi and Goten got home. Goten was excited about Videl being there, she always wanted to play.

May 3rd, Age 774, 12:42PM, The Lookout.

There are few things that Piccolo actually enjoyed. One of those things was just quietly floating in the air and meditating. He could sense everything that was happening around him, everything happening down on earth. He could sense Vegeta training, getting stronger everyday. Trunks trying to sneak into the gravity room to train. Bulma trying to keep Trunks out of the gravity room. Gohan and Videl playing with Goten. Chi-Chi cleaning the house. Krillin playing with his daughter, Eighteen was probably there as well. Master Roshi sleeping outside. Tien and Chiaotzu training somewhere in the desert. Yamcha playing baseball. He could sense everyone except for Goku. He was probably on King Kai's planet.

Piccolo also enjoyed silence. It's much easier to keep an eye on the planet when nobody bothers you. Dende understood this and remained on the other side of the Lookout. Mister Popo was watering the many plants and trees, but he was able to do it silently. Times like these also gave Piccolo a chance to think. He thought about his short childhood, his loss to Goku in the World Tournament. Not always a fun thing to think about. He also thought about when he and Goku fought against Raditz, he wasn't as happy when he finally killed Goku as he thought he would be. Then he took his rival's son and trained him. He hated to admit it, but he had a soft spot for the kid after that. Then came Vegeta and Nappa. He didn't plan on dying that day, but he couldn't allow them to kill Gohan. Then he trained with King Kai, that really didn't go like he imagined it would.

Later he was wished back to life by his pupil to help in the fight against Frieza. He didn't think he would survive that. Then came the Androids, the unstoppable monsters that wouldn't hesitate to slaughter anything and everything in their way. Now one of them is married to Krillin and has a daughter. Broly was thrown into the mix as well. That was one of the toughest battles they've ever had. Then came Cell, he couldn't believe that Goku would risk his son's life against that monster, but it paid off in the end. Let's not forget about Bojack. Then came seven years of peace. Gohan spent four and a half of those years making a fool of himself in that stupid Saiyaman costume. At least he was still fighting. Things have finally settled down again.

He had a feeling that it wouldn't last.

May 3rd, Age 774, 12:58PM, King Kai's Planet.

"Thanks King Kai, that was delicious!" Goku had just finished having lunch, even though he wasn't really invited. But King Kai could never really turn him away. Even though he always complains, he really does enjoy the company.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Goku. Now, why are you here anyway? It's not like you've ever just dropped in to say "hello". King Kai just knew that Goku wanted something. Something other than just food for once.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could train here for a while. Chi-Chi won't let me train at home anymore." Goku enjoyed being home, and he enjoyed spending time with his boys. But, he also wanted to get stronger. He knew that Vegeta had caught up to him and he didn't want to lose his edge.

"Sure, just stay on my planet and eat my food whenever you want, Goku. It's not like I'm still mad at you for blowing it up!"

"I'm sorry King Kai, I had no other choice. Besides, we wished you and your planet back, remember? It's good as new." Goku didn't see anything wrong with what he did, it was for the greater good, after all.

"Fine. You can train here, just be more careful." Goku didn't need to hear more than that. He ran off to the other side of the planet and started his training. Usually he would start off slow, but he didn't want to fall behind.

"He still hasn't learned any manners. But, It's good that he's training again. I can feel that something bad is going to happen. I just hope that Goku and Vegeta will be strong enough to handle it. I wish I could warn them, but maybe nothing will happen. Only time will tell." With that, King Kai went into his home to go take a nap.

May 3rd, Age 774, 14:37PM, Kame House.

"Krillin! Where are my glasses." Master Roshi had been sleeping outside for most of the day and had somehow lost his sunglasses.

"I haven't seen them, when did you lose them?" Krillin was walking out of the house with Eighteen and Marron behind him.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you!" Roshi made his way into the house to go search for his glasses.

"Never a dull moment." Krillin and Eighteen were on their way to Bulma's house for a little get together.

"Does he have to come with us?" Eighteen wasn't really one for parties, but Marron wanted to play with Trunks and Goten. Krillin just wanted to hang out with the old gang again.

"Come on, he's not that bad."

"We're gonna be late if we wait for him." Krillin looked at his watch.

"We still have over two hours. Bulma told everyone to be there at five. Don't worry about it. I mean, how long can he take to get ready?" They left an hour later. Apparently it takes Master Roshi a while to get ready. But at least they were on their way, and hopefully they wouldn't be too late.

May 3rd, Age 774, 15:07PM, Mount Paozu.

The Son's were also invited to the party, but Goku wasn't back yet. He had told Chi-Chi that he wanted to have lunch with King Kai, but it seems that he had other plans as well. Gohan decided that if he had to go, Videl had to go with him. She was excited to say the least. She already met Bulma, but she hadn't been to one of her parties. Goten was just as excited, he was gonna get to play with Trunks' mountain of toys.

"Come on kids, if we don't hurry, we'll be late." Chi-Chi Wasn't planning on being one of the last guests to arrive. That just wouldn't do.

"We're just waiting for Videl to finish, then we can go." Gohan wasn't really one for fancy clothes so he settled on some jeans and a shirt. Goten wasn't that lucky. He was given a little blue suit. Needless to say, he didn't like it.

"They're gonna laugh at me Gohan, I look stupid." Goten was sulking on the couch next to his big brother.

"No you don't. You look very dapper." Gohan had to admit that the kid looked a little goofy, but he would make it through the night.

"Thanks Gohan. Hey, where's dad?" Goten knew that his dad was supposed to be there as well.

"He's probably still training. But, I'm sure he'll be there." After that Videl let them know that she was ready. She just had to wear a dress. Gohan didn't even know that she owned a dress. He couldn't even figure out why she would have a dress with her. But she refused to look bad. It was Bulma Brief's party after all. They all piled into the plane that Bulma had provided for them and blasted off towards Capsule Corp. Fully intent on having a nice dinner.

May 3rd, Age 774, 16:59PM, Capsule Corp.

Krillin, Eighteen, Marron and Roshi were the first to arrive. Next up was the Son's, they arrived just in time. Then came Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu. No one really expected them to be there, even though they were all invited, but they were always welcome. Even Piccolo showed up, and he wasn't even invited. But still, he was welcome. That just left Goku and Vegeta. Both of them were busy training. But, they would come running as soon as they got hungry.

The party started off well, everyone enjoyed being together again. Mostly. Piccolo and Gohan mostly stayed in the shadows. Everyone else was having fun though. Goku did show up eventually. He got yelled at by Chi-Chi at first, but she settled down after a while. Even Vegeta decided to grace them with his presence. For 5 minutes. Then he went and found himself a nice big tree to lean against. Everyone was on their best behaviour, even the kids. They played quietly on the other side of the garden. Dinner was supposed to start at six, but with everyone having so much fun, they mostly forgot. Until Goku reminded them. While everyone was digging in, Piccolo took it as his cue to leave, he didn't even say goodbye. They finished eating at around nine, so everyone started leaving for home. Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu were the first to go. Krillin and his family next. And that just left the Son's. Goku really wanted to spar with Vegeta, but Chi-Chi wanted him to go home. But sometimes Chi-Chi could be an understanding wife, so she told him that he could have one spar. But if he came home covered in blood, he would have to sleep outside. Goku agreed to her terms

After helping Bulma with the big clean up, the Son's were on their way. Leaving only Goku and Vegeta. Bulma had rebuilt the underground gravity room and even made it stronger. It should be able to handle two Super Saiyan 2's at their max. Goku and Vegeta were planning on finding out.

"Come on Kakarot, give it everything you've got!"

"I won't hold back. It's time to settle who's stronger once and for all." They both powered up to their max. This is what they've been waiting for. The final showdown. The two strongest fighters on the planet rushed each other, both of them were going to go all out. One would win, and the other would lose. It's time to settle the score...

 _ **TBC...**_


End file.
